


Judgment

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2009. Gabriel's thoughts on Sodom and Gomorrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> When God wants to punish someone, He sends angels. These beings are full of light and love, but they have blood on their hands.

The Archangel Gabriel flies above the cities on the plain, a ghostly red glow illuminating his pale features as pieces of burning brimstone fall around him. Far below him, he can hear screams and cries for help, both divine and human, as the cities of sin burn. The stench of it fills his nostrils, but he cannot look away.

Some distance away, he can just make out the gleam of light reflecting off a pillar of salt. He hears another scream, the high voice of a woman or perhaps a child, and winces. Surely there could not be only one innocent family; surely others too had children or faithful marriages. Surely it is not wrong for a woman to look back on her home when leaving it. Surely his Father has a reason for all He does; he cannot lose faith.

Uriel hovers next to him, eyes strangely blank, expression detached. Gabriel wishes he, too, could be so detached, and feel nothing when humans get their just punishments, but he cannot.

He stays there, as fire and brimstone rain down around them and the flickering red light casts a red glow on the two archangels. Gabriel sees the reddish tint of his hands and his white robes and pure wings, and thinks that they look as though they are steeped in blood.


End file.
